


早安

by Bittersugar



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: Diana发现Steve手机里有个奇怪的相册，叫做早安。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	早安

Diana发现Steve的手机里有个奇怪的相册，叫做早安。

倒不是说她有翻看男友手机的爱好，但哪个姑娘会不在意自己男友手机里的东西呢？也不是说Diana Prince对她自己或是对Steve没有信心，但这可是个温柔英俊、勇敢又正值的男人啊。

他们之间有空间——毕竟Diana可是大名鼎鼎的Wonder Woman，却没有秘密。因此，Steve在浴室洗澡时，Diana作为他的同居人，看他的手机简直是光明正大。

通讯录里所有人的名字都是全名，按照字母表的顺序从头到尾；备忘录里的东西大到工作，小到购物明细；社交账号中除了他的朋友和几个网络红人，就是正义联盟相关了。Steve的私生活很干净，就连手机都条理分明，Diana找不到任何值得八卦或是注意的东西——除了这个叫“早安”的照片文件夹。

里面的照片令人匪夷所思，有些是他们家的窗户，有些则是他们家的大门；有些是从床上拍的，有些是随便站在哪里拍的。每张照片的拍摄时间也并没有什么特殊的意义，有些时隔几天，有些时隔几周。

刚开始Diana以为他是在拍风景，可那些照片几乎没什么美感可言。

可他也不是在拍人，拍下这些照片的时候，唯一的人就是举着手机的Steve。Diana大概是不在，或许是在做别的事。照片中的日子稀疏平常，她想不到自己在做什么。

亚马逊的女战士从床尾滚到床头去，伸手去拿放在床头柜上的盒装冰淇淋。

正义联盟刚刚执行完任务，Diana提前回了家，难得地和自己的男友共进晚餐。而冰淇淋，永远是任务后的最佳选择。

Diana Prince有一份艺术品修复的工作要做，而Wonder Woman则负责保护地球。而Steve Trevor上尉则需要开着飞机执行任务，每次出差都是满世界跑。这种聚少离多的关系并没有让他们之间疏远——在Diana眼里，Steve是个永远都支持自己的体贴男友；而在Steve眼里，Diana既是个拯救世人的女神，也是他最爱的那个女人。

她拿起自己的手机，开始给Bruce Wayne发消息。褪去Batman的盔甲时，她的朋友依旧是全宇宙最可靠的男人。

【我发现Steve手机里有个奇怪的照片文件夹。】

Wayne家的家主看到这消息的第一秒便翻了个白眼，女人啊，不拿盾牌与宝剑，Wonder Woman也是个会翻男友手机的小姑娘。

【什么样的照片？】

Diana咬着勺子，思考着该如何向Bruce描述。

【我会倾向于说他在拍我们家的窗子和门，而且拍得不太好。】

Bruce挑了挑眉，他见过Steve，知道对方并不是那种偷拍窗外哪位姑娘的男人。若是他给了Diana这样的暗示，恐怕Trevor空军上尉会承受一场Wonder级别的闹剧。最终，Batman给出了建议。

【也许你可以问问他。】

这建议叫Diana直接把手机扔到一边，她翻了个身仰躺在床上，恰逢此时Steve打开了卧室里卫生间的门。

他的金发湿漉漉地梳到脑后，露出饱满光洁的额头。他凑上来给了Diana一个吻，坐在床边开始擦头发。水珠顺着后颈流上他半裸的背部，最终隐没在腰间的毛巾上。Diana坐起身子，接过他手里的毛巾。

Steve像头眯起眼睛的大金毛，舒服地享受Diana的服务。可看着他满足的脸，又叫女人觉得他会像猫一样从喉咙里发出咕噜声。

来自正义联盟智囊的建议在她心头徘徊，可Diana却不知该如何把问题问出口。

正巧，Steve拿起他的手机，开始在备忘录里罗列明天的工作行程。Diana盯着他的动作，留着圆润指甲的手指在屏幕上灵巧地移动着。注意到女友的视线，Steve回头朝她微笑。

“你最近有拍什么照片吗？”

这话一说出口，Diana就觉得自己问得太过唐突。但好在Steve会错了意思，以为她是在问自己最近出差时遇到的美景或是有趣的经历。他点开相册，十分自然地滑过那个“早安”，打开了名为“莫斯科”的文件夹。那确实是他上次出差去的地方，Diana还记得Steve在初到的时候跟自己抱怨说这里真的很冷。

Diana把下巴支在他肩膀上，心不在焉地看着那一张张莫斯科的美景。Steve的体温传了过来，让她更加难以思考了。

他们很快就看完了一整个文件夹，Steve关掉“莫斯科”，似乎打算继续写自己的备忘录。

“这个‘早安’是什么？”

拐弯抹角从来都是Diana的风格，她把手指戳到屏幕上，直接点开了那个让她困扰了有一阵子的文件夹。那些令人匪夷所思的照片排列在二人眼皮底下，Diana明显地感觉到Steve僵住了身体。她侧过头，男友那张好看的脸上泛起了红晕。

“那个......那个是......就是‘早安’。”

“对窗子和门道的早安？”Diana挑起一边眉毛，揶揄道。

Steve叹了口气，表示投降：“不，这都是对你道的早安，Diana。”

“对我？”Diana不敢相信，因为她本人根本就没有出现在这些照片里。

男人点开了其中一张：“这是你上个礼拜，我们正在吃早饭，你就被任务叫走了。你走的是窗户，所以我拍下了窗户。”他又换了下一张，“这天稍微好点儿，你起码是从门走的。”接着是另一张，“这张最早，我才刚睁开眼睛。”

他侧过头，对上Diana的眼睛：“这都是欠你的早安，Diana。这些都是给你的早安。”

“哦，Steve......”

Diana捂着嘴，这下子真的像个热恋中被男友感动到的小姑娘了。Trevor眼底那片蔚蓝的海洋将她包裹，带着不好意思和全天下绝无仅有的爱意。

“我真是太爱你！”

她说着，压下男友的头来了个热吻。

【以后如果没有紧急情况，我想申请不出早班。】

Bruce Wayne正举着管家的睡前小甜饼，显然不知道Diana这又是在闹哪样。女人永远是一道无解的题，情场老手如此说道。

【理由。】

这消息一发出去，他就有些后悔。他心中警铃大作，这答案他多半不会愿意听到，而且也多半跟Steve Trevor那个莫名其妙的相册有关系。从Diana最后一次联系他到现在的时间间隔来看，Bruce完全有理由推测他们顺利地解决完时间并做了一些他不想描述的事。

【我想和Steve一起吃早饭，听他说早安。】

该死的，Bruce把手机扔到一边，他就知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文其实是某天晚上我做的一个梦  
> 梦到Diana破窗而出，而Steve叼着吐司举着手机拍下空荡荡的窗子，小声说早安


End file.
